


Enchanted Sunlight

by shou



Series: Sunlit Wings (and other tales) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of sunlight, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Confusing, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of the future, Reincarnation, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shou/pseuds/shou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama dreams of wings, Hinata flies, and the sun is mentioned A LOT</p><p>(or: the reincarnation au, sort of)<br/>(or2.0: the teaser to the fic i want to write where kageyama falls in love with a sunshine boy and there's magic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagshina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagshina/gifts).



> this is not going to make sense to anybody but me and my dearest lilly, who this is gifted to (go check out her works tHEY R RAD)  
> anyways  
> if you wanna read this? good luck.  
> there's a sort of half explanation at the bottom  
> sorry? idk man? this is confusing

As a child, Kageyama dreams more vividly than the average boy should be dreaming. 

 

Sometimes, he dreams of wings. 

 

The first wings are hopeful, happy, and pure. 

 

They are golden, glowing, made of sunlight and laughter. He dreams of a flurry of feathers, pulled away by force as payment for some deal he cannot fathom. There are songs from the beating of these wings that wrap him up in jubilation and pure, iridescent affection. Those are the dreams that he clings to, that carry him through the accusations and harsh words, that pull him away from black chasms of loneliness. Golden wings are what his aspirations lead to, what he wishes he had not lost, and knows he will never forget. 

 

The second wings are real, warm, and physical.

 

They are black as night, they are invisible against the shadows of the woods. They cradle him in warmth, safety, a promise till the end of time. They bleed red when feathers are pulled, they are large and awkward and can break. The bones can shatter, crunch, can bend and jut out at all the wrong angles. But they are corporeal, smooth under his fingertips, flexing as he digs his palms into the sore joints. There is a golden feather he has kissed, has carefully pressed his fingertips to, that lies at the juncture where feather turns into flesh. 

 

Sometimes, the wings are gone. They are replaced with scars, long and pale and dripping with the tears he’s shedding, glowing in the dark room. Those are the nights he wishes he could wake up, but he is trapped, trapped with his hands tracing white scars, trapped as he is caught in the act of lamenting. He wants to wake up, he pleads for it, until there are small hands pulling him down, a human heartbeat surrounding him as those same hands hold him close to a warm, human chest. He wakes up clutching his pillow, the echo of a hot mouth murmuring reassurances ringing in his ears. 

 

Sometimes, Kageyama dreams of a boy. 

 

The boy is bright. He wears a crown of gold, a halo of light so blinding he cannot look at the boy directly. He is loud, he is laughter, singing to a murder of crows that swirl around him as he twirls on his tiptoes. The clouds scatter when he raises a hand, bringing sunlight to bathe his bare shoulders in a hazy glow in the afternoon light. His footprints are pitch, his palms too. His eyes are too wide, they have no band of color surrounding endless darkness. They dim in winter, losing some of their warm hues. In summer, they are more beautiful than any gemstone. The boy is impossible to capture, too quick as he flies over the grass. 

 

Sometimes, he punches his pillow in frustration because he can never catch the boy’s face. He dreams of sunlit eyes, dark palms, pale hips, and a blush that goes under clothes and intensifies with mumbled confessions and adventurous hands. He dreams of freckled shoulders and long lashes, pealing laughter that outsings bells and fingertips dripping in golden swirls of magic. But never has he dreamed of a face, never can he remember any specifics when he blinks awake to the real world. 

  
  
  


The first time he sees Hinata on court, he is speechless. The guy is irritating, with his crappy team and his promises to defeat Kageyama. But there is something… something that makes Kageyama want. It’s the same feeling he gets when he dreams of sunlight. 

  
  
  


Kageyama once dreams of a wedding, the dream coming to him after the backs of his teammates are all he sees, after he has been crowned the tyrant king. In his dream, he is also crowned king, but his crown is no burden. To contrast the dead weight pulling at his shoulders as he stands on the court alone, in his dream, he has never felt lighter. Yet, he only glimpses white jackets, garlands of every flower imaginable draped overhead, a pair of rings nearly dropped by trembling hands. 

 

Reality is a lonesome place.

  
  
  


His dreams are filled with something he doesn’t understand, for the first decade and a half of his life. 

 

When he dreams of mornings spent singing to the sunrise, a pair of familiar arms around his waist that keep him steady as they perch on the top of a shimmering tower, he can’t name the feeling in his chest that is trying to escape. He doesn’t understand what it means when he wakes up from his dreams, tracing his ring finger and leaning forward to capture a pair of lips that aren’t there. It takes years to understand his fascination with the color orange, with the word  _ fly. _

  
  
  


Hinata Shouyou, the boy who can fly. He meets him for a second time, and the dreams disappear. 

  
  
  


He’s standing on the court at Nationals when he sees wings again. Only this time, those wings are not gold. They are not black. They are fiery orange, stretching overhead as he sends Hinata the winning toss. They’re not in a dream, they’re real for all Kageyama cares, stretching past Hinata’s fingers as he soars so, so high. Hinata jumps, and Kageyama momentarily forgets how to breathe as he watches his partner fly higher than he’s ever seen. He has been clinging to the memories of his dreams, but in that moment, he lets them go. He has been wishing for something he already has, right there, right beside him. Hinata’s arms around him as the deafening cheers roll over them are all he needs, and he lets go of the golden wings and the sunshine boy. 

 

He doesn’t need dreams of enchanted sunlight. 

 

Hinata’s blush when he pulls him close, Hinata’s smile when they win, Hinata’s mouth on his, these are more important. 

  
  
  


But really, when his dreams do return the first night he and Hinata fall asleep together in  _ their  _ bed in  _ their  _ apartment, he’s not in the least bit surprised when he finally sees the boy from his dreams again. 

 

He sees the boy smile, finally sees the way his cheeks squish up and his teeth show, all bright and perfect and lovable. 

 

Kageyama doesn’t dread waking up, because he knows it’s the same smile he’ll kiss good morning for the rest of his life. 

 

Throughout his life, Kageyama dreams more vividly than the average human should. 

This might be due to the fact he’s been in love with Hinata since as long as he can remember, and maybe a little bit before that, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> SO ESSENTIALLY  
> there is a fic i have in the works  
> where kageyama is a cursed prince, and hinata is a sun spirit who is very much very magical who kageyama falls in love with. and hinata turns human, eventually. after some mega pain. aka losing his wings, bc of plot reasons, to stay with kageyama, and he grows back fleshy ones ones  
> if u wanna know more, hmu on tumblr @ sunnysharkie  
> anyways?  
> this was mostly just to stretch my kagehina writing muscles  
> (aaaand now back to my makoharu angst. sighs @ me)


End file.
